The Montauk Monster
by Isolde Sybil
Summary: Percy battles the Montauk Monster, set between books 4 and 5. Rated T cause I felt like it.


Out of all the things that had happened this summer, the most weird was fighting a fellow animal of the sea. It all started like this

(FLASHBACK)

I heard voices in my head, and thats somewhat normal for me, a son of Poseidon.

"Percy! Percy!" The voices said, calling me. "There is an animal being attacked by a monster! Help us! SAVE THE CREATURE! Lord, save us! Help the creature!! Kill the monster!" And thats was all they said, Rainbow and his friends. Now I had gone on many missions involving Rainbow and his friends, however most of them was just a fish in a net or something like that. Don't get me wrong I love sea creatures, but sometimes I wanted to sleep in past midnight. The most important thing that had happened to me on a Rainbow mission was the finding of Bessie. So I sat up and got dressed into some clothes, jeans, a camp tee, hat, sandals. Just the thing any normal person would swim in. I grasped Riptide and wrote a note to mom with a black pen.

_Dear mom,_

_I'll be fine. Don't worry I'm just running an errand for the hippocampi. You know average stuff. Well don't know when I'll be back, but I have a few drachmas. Will iris message you when its done. Don't worry I'll be fine._

_Percy_

I left the note on the kitchen table opened the door, shut it and started to take the stairs down. I walked until I got to the coast. I needed to find a deserted spot to call the hippocampi at. Then there it was, so I called them.

_Yo, Hippocampi, well I sorta need a ride. Yeah thanks._

I heard the water splashing around me and then

_Percy! Hop on!_

_Thanks Rainbow!_

"_**Percy!!!"**_

"_TYSON??"_

"_**PERCY!!!"**_

_Sush Tyson, we need to get there in one piece!_

_**Okay Brother**_

_So Rainbow where to?_

_Montauk_

_WHAT??_

_You heard right Lord._

What could a monster be doing at Montauk? My favorite place, the meeting place of dad and mom. If it was such a big deal then why wasn't dad taking care of it? Why me? Why me? And worst of all Annabeth couldn't help me!! WHY ME?

_Lord, we are here_

_Wow that was quick!_

_Lord you were daydreaming_

_**FISH PONIES ROCK!**_

_What does that have to do with anything?_

_**Dunno**_

_Lord come save the whale from the monster!_

_Yes Rainbow._

With that Rainbow, Tyson, and me dove under to save the whale form the monster.

-()))__(_))_))(_()_(_)_(_)))_))))_)()))))))))

I saw the monster for the first time, and it was ugly as the fields of asphodel. It had a head, a tail, and a body. Banana yellow with green polka dots and a pair of Santa Claus JoBoxers, the monster looked even uglier. An ugly monster plus ugly outfit equals sick Percy, see I wasn't dumb at math, I just needed a little bit of mythology in my schoolwork. Ugh, starting to think like Annabeth, not good!! So that hideous monster was deciding to attack the whale which was on the ocean floor.

_Lord! Help me!! Save me from the Montauksarus!_

_The what?_

_The Montauksarus! It was one of the great mighty ancient monsters that was awakened when you caused the volcano to erupt! It will not stop until it destroys every sea creature! Even You!!!!!!!! Save me Lord!!_

Now, me being who I am dove right down to where the Montauksarus was and started to fight it. I just knew I had to save Montauk from this horrible monster. Montauk was practically a holy place in my family, and I couldn't let ANYONE destroy it, even though it was at this beach where I had seen the Minotaur, the beach that I could have been killed at if Grover hadn't came to save me, and take me to camp. So I stabbed it with a sword and waited for it to turn into "dead monster", but it didn't happen.

_Hey! You thats right you!! I challenge thee to a duel! Me Percy Jackson, son of the sea god, Poseidon._

_What do you want puny mortal! I shall challenge thee if thee wants challenged!_

_Bring it on Mr. Montauk Monster!\_

That is where the official battle began. I waited for him to strike and then, crunch! I felt one of my bones break, luckily I healed faster in water, especially salt water, but I couldn't have this happened every time the monster strikes or I'd loose. So I concentrate on Riptide and aimed him at where I thought the monsters heart would be, and... nothing. It was still alive!! How could this be possible??

_**FISH PONIES!! THEY ROCK!**_

Here was one of Tyson's cheers for me. Now I can be really slow, and dumb, but normally I wasn't this dumb. It took me until the moister was about to strike at my heart to call out Tyson's name.

_TYSON!! HELP ME!!_

_**PERCY'S IN TROUBLE!!!!!!! MUST HELP BROTHER!!! I'M ON MY WAY PERCY!! TYSON'S COMING!!**_

I saw that arm stretch toward me about to kill me, that powerful arm full of muscles, and then Tyson came swimming as fast as he could. I grasped Riptide and swung at the arm. And whoosh, the arm fell off but the ugly creature was still living.

_TYSON!_

_**Percy, I'm coming wait brother.**_

I waited for Tyson to come. I felt him move the water and then He slammed into the monster head on, guess what? Killing it.

_TYSON!! YOU SAVED ME!! Thank you brother!_

_**YOU'RE WELCOME PERCY!**_

_Now Tyson, lets get back up to the surface. I'm tired and want to go to bed._

I capped Riptide and swam up to the surface happy that my little errand was over, and that I had saved the whale too. All sea creatures were life, even me. With that I jumped on Rainbow and fell asleep as he took me back into the city.

--d-dd-d-d-d-dd--d

I woke up lying on the coastline being pecked at by some pigeons.

"Get away form me!! I'm not a bird person, and I've got a sword!!" the pigeons responded by flying away toward the Empire State Building. I got up and started walking home. With my luck I would get arrested before than but who knows I might not. I just walked until I saw my apartment and opened the door to it.

"Percy!" My mom exclaimed with relieve.

"Mom," I said happy to see her again.

"Percy, where were you?" Paul Blowfish asked me rounding the corner into the entranceway. "We were worried sick." My mom and I exchanged glances as I walked into my room. She had gotten the note and hadn't shared it with Paul. For now he must think that I am a normal person. Sadly. I jumped into bed and fell fast asleep dreaming dreamless dreams for once.

The next day I woke up with a newspaper one my nightstand. The front page read,

CORPSE OF MONSTER FOUND ON MONTAUK BEACH

This morning a corpse of a monster was found washed up on the shore. A group of people discovered it, but no ones sure what it is. A mutilated dog? Cat? RACOON? Turtle? The world may never know. Heck, why is this even on the front page?

Matilda Smithens

I smiled and looked up at my mom who had just entered the room.

"Percy, did you have anything to do with this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondered. Don't tell me the details, I want Montauk to be a special place for me forever." She left the room and I wondered, where Tyson was, how Rainbow was and many other facts until I heard a noise. I saw Annabeth's face pressed up against my window.

"PERCY!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW, AND EXPLAIN THIS!" I walked over to her, and started to explain, and she just sat there listening.

"So you killed a monster overnight?"

"Yeah why,?"

"Well nothing this exciting ever happens at camp."

"Why aren't you at camp Annabeth?"

"I was sent to get you, with only one message to tell you form Chiron, here it is,The last Olympian will decide the fate of the world, with help from people.

He told me it was part of the prophecy that he had got a long time ago. Anyway you should come with me, it doesn't matter if school starts in a few days, the fate of the world is more important. Seaweed Brain come on!!" I ran out to tell my mom, and left with her to go to camp, but that is another story. This is enough for now.

-

Chiron finished reading the story to the Campers, "and that is why Percy Jackson is one of our greatest heroes, because of everything he did for us, the mythological world.


End file.
